Sex on the Interrogation Room Table
by tivaXshipper
Summary: It's about, well, exactly what it sounds like ;) No plot, just smut. TIVA! 3 Read and review xo


**I got bored so I wrote some smut. Woohoo!**

**Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Read and review**

**xo**

**xxx**

Sex on the Interrogation Room Table

**xxx**

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, his goal set in mind. It had taken him a while but he had finally realised what he wanted,_ who _he wanted. Ziva David. It was simple; he wanted Ziva. The simple thought of her made his knees weak. He was in love.

_Yuck, _he thought. The concept of love was so foreign to him. Anthony DiNozzo was a ladies' man, and in simplest terms, a player. The fact Tony wanted a relationship, an actual relationship where he could see them getting married, not just having sex for a month tops then breaking up, scared him.

From the stories Ziva had told him, he knew it wouldn't be easier to get her. He thought about the story of Ziva's first fight …

"_I had my first fight when I was eight. One punch and it was over," Ziva said._

"_Who was the unlucky victim?" Tony asked._

"_A boy in my class," Ziva replied._

"_Wow. What did he do to deserve that?" Timothy McGee, one of their co-workers, asked._

"_He said he loved me."_

The unmistakeable ding of the elevator sounded. Tony looked up and saw Ziva. _This is going to be a hard day,_ he thought.

**xxx**

"Ziva," Tony yelled across the bullpen, "We need to talk in private. Do you want to go to interrogation?"

"What?" Ziva said when she reached his desk, unclear about what he meant.

"Like the room. I'm not interrogating you."

"Oh," Ziva said. "Okay."

The walk to interrogation was silent, with Ziva wondering what this was about and Tony creating a plan in his head. When they arrived at their destination, Tony opened the door that led into the tiny room and let Ziva walk in first.

"Ziva, I need to tell you something. It's very important and I can't hold it in any longer," Tony said. "I... um... I..." And that was when Tony placed his lips onto Ziva's.

She was totally caught off guard.

"Wow," she said, pulling back.

Tony face fell; obviously he had made the wrong decision.

"No! I just mean it was unexpected," Ziva said. "It was not bad, just unexpected."

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed with so much passion and urgency, Tony hardly thought about what he did next.

He kissed her once, pulled her shirt over her head and then kissed her again, this time using his tongue. Ziva accepted all this quickly, also using her tongue. It was like their tongues were wrestling!

**xxx**

They fooled around for a bit longer and, before they knew it, they were both naked.

"Ziva," Tony said suddenly. "What I wanted to tell you before was-"

"You choose now to tell me?" Ziva said, cutting him off. "Do we have to do this while we are both naked?"

"I love you," Tony burst out.

"I know and I love you too."

Tony was shocked! He couldn't believe that Ziva loved him.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face and have sex with me," Ziva said.

And for the first time in Tony's life, he was going to make love to someone, not just fuck them senseless.

**xxx**

Tony walked over to where his jeans laid and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, and her question was answered when Tony pulled a condom out.

In an instant Ziva dropped to her knees and used her hands to make Tony's semi-hard erection as hard as a rock.

He opened the condom and rolled it over his manhood. He then looked at Ziva.

Up until now, the table and chairs in the room had been ignored and Tony couldn't wait to change that.

"I'm going to take you on the table, if that's cool?" Tony said. Ziva nodded in reply.

Tony lifted her onto the table and then climbed onto it. _Thank god this table is strong enough to hold both of us, _he thought.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid into her. He gave her a second to adjust to his size, because let's face it, Tony was definitely above average. Ziva was also tighter than he thought she would be. He knew she had had a fair bit of sex and honestly thought she would be looser.

He pulled out, just as slowly as he had pushed in.

"Faster!" Ziva demanded.

Tony started to go faster and faster, slamming into her, her orgasm building up.

He pounded into her again, again and again until both of them were on the edge of an orgasm. They came simultaneously, with a mix of screams of ecstasy, joy and sheer happiness.

**xxx**

Tony and Ziva, now composed and redressed, had just left the interrogation room when Ziva turned around with a look of worry on her face.

"What?" Tony said.

"What about the interrogation room cameras? They never stop recording!"

"Oh shit!" Tony said, but suddenly he got a smile on his face. "Well whoever finds it will get to watch some pretty hot sex."

**xxx**

**God, I love smut! ;)**


End file.
